Jacklyn May
Jacklyn May is a character role-played by ppeach2010. General Description Jacklyn May''' is originally from Japan, and has currently found her way to Los Santos. She is a former prospect for '''The Fallen MC. Currently she is trying to make sure she keeps herself in check before she falls back onto bad and dangerous habits from her past. Background Information Early Life Jacklyn's parents were in the military, and her family was based in Japan for most of her life. When Jacklyn was 16, she got involved with a "rag tag" group. The group did petty crimes here and there, but they mostly "tagged" buildings. When her parents told her that they had been relocated, she lied to her parents in order to stay in Japan. Jacklyn told her parents that she was going to continue her education in Japan, so they allowed her to stay. However, she dropped out of school, and joined this "new family" she found. More or less, they were all street rats, but they had each other. After some time, their small family began mingling with a group that was much larger than them. The new group promised them housing, food, money, or whatever they wanted - as long as the odd jobs given to them were done. Her small family agreed to these terms, and started out with drug trafficking jobs. Jacklyn was the brains and brawn of her group; and the larger group took notice of this, taking her under their wing. She soon found out that this new group was grooming her to do much more than simple odd jobs; she was being tasked in corrupting police officers, and being a protection collector. Yakuza Once she turned 20, Jacklyn's new life within the group escalated quickly, and then downspiraled. She was given the name The Neon Tiger, and received her Yakuza tattoo. She was presented with everything she could ever want: cars, money, sex, fame, and property. With this new glorious lifestyle, she also began using drugs; slowly working her way up to a coke addiction by the age of 22. By this time in her life, the reasonable side of her was gone; she was now ruthless, and wouldn't take no for an answer. During an evening of entertaining a group of men and women at the club, one of Jacklyn's bosses made a visit to task her a job. She was told that she was the perfect person for it; and she was handed a small bag of coke, a metal bat, and a silenced pistol. Jacklyn was told to take the coke, and head to an office of a rival gang that was encroaching on their turf. She was to talk to them, and advise them to cease their actions of moving in on their territory. She agreed, and took the coke before she leaving for the destination. She arrived at the office building, and approached the rival Yakuza leader; caving in their head with her metal bat. After this, for years she was given these kinds of jobs. Whenever her bosses needed someone taken care of, they turned to Jacklyn. Leaving Japan Her last year in Japan she was tasked with a final job, but this time without a name. She refused, and told the Yakuza that she wanted out, but they did not agree to this demand. The Yakuza injected her with an unknown concoction until she blindly complied, and she was sent to the address to do the job.The task involved the murder of her original family; the friends that initially brought her in and took care of her. The completion of this final job was her breaking point. She found her way out of Japan and to Los Santos at the age of 27, but not without a target on her back from the Yakuza she left. Fun Facts * Jacklyn is not her real name. * Has a Yakuza tattoo from her time in Japan. * Has talked her way out of a ticket with Jordan Steele. Category:Characters Category:Female